


The Sword of Memory

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, Magical Guardian AU, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Rogue!Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: “You have the Sword of Memory,” Washington answered immediately. “Which potentially makes you our next King.”





	The Sword of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slavery AU. Wash & Tucker.
> 
> Note: The concept is one that I’m not entirely comfortable with, so I hope you don’t mind that I skirt around it a bit.

“Long live the King.”

The words echoed in Tucker’s head. 

After all the bullshit that happened today they had finally made their little camp. He was trying to sleep, but Sarge’s snoring kept him up. He could see Washington sitting a bit away’s from them, alert, on guard. He hadn’t even taken off his armor–Tucker wasn’t entirely sure if there was actually anything under his armor. How old was this guy supposed to be?

Tucker dragged himself up and went over.

“You should sleep, training begins tomorrow,” Washington said looking out into the darkness. 

“Yeah, well maybe you should sleep since you have a stab wound. Doc isn’t actually that great of a healer. Hasn’t anyone mentioned that to you yet?”

Washington snorted.

“Listen we’re only keeping you around because Caboose likes you, so maybe you should try to endear yourself a bit more, like for instance tell me what the hell is going on?” 

Washington had been tracking their party for weeks accompanied by the fearsome White Knight. Tucker had been pretty convinced he had been out to kill them, but at the last moment he had changed sides and helped them fight his partner off. 

“You have the Sword of Memory,” Washington answered immediately. “Which potentially makes you our next King.” 

“Potentially?”

“There are other weapons like yours.” 

“Listen pal, I found this in–”

“It doesn’t matter. You have unlocked it. You are the only person alive right now that can wield it.” 

“Alright, so what does that have to do with you then?” Tucker crossed his arms. Washington was still staring off into the circle of darkness surrounding their campfire.

“The first king was obsessed with life and death… and finding someone he had lost. He shattered his soul and put them into weapons and armor so that one day he might be reincarnated and find his lost love. Church was the reincarnation.”

“You know Church?”

“I met him and Caboose before this… with Church dead and the weapons activated they find new hosts, worthy of becoming King. You’re one of them Tucker.”

King? Him? He looked down at the sword at his side.  
  
“You still haven’t explained where you fit in… how you know about this.” 

“Me, the White Knight, Tex. We’re all guardians of the weapons. We were chosen by the first King. But with Church’s awakening something went… I don’t know what happened, but some of them ran with their weapons. Meta was gathering them, but he was overcome by the fragment’s voices…” 

“Wait, you’re telling me that you’re like, a thousand years old?” 

“I don’t know how long it’s been, my King,” Wash answered tiredly. 

Tucker’s stomach did a weird flip. His King. 

“Why didn’t you run off like the others then?” Tucker asked trying to stay casual. 

“I’m linked to the sword of memory. The spirit that resides in it and I have… ah… history.”

“Wait, there’s a ghost in this thing?!” That would explain the weird dreams and flashes. 

“Epsilon is one of the soul fragments. He’ll communicate to you directly eventually. I was following you to retrieve the sword… Maine was following you to take it. I knew he would betray me…” There was a painful pause. “But I needed help. I thought you were a just a thief.”

“I  _am_  just a thief.”

“No,” Washington shook his head. “You’re going to be the next King. From this day forward I am yours to command.”

Tucker shuffled uncomfortably. “Look, it doesn’t have to be like that. You don’t have to do … anything. Like… I don’t know. Stay with us, don’t stay with us–”

“Go to bed, my King,” Washington said not taking his words in at all. “A good and wise king doesn’t squander resources because he feels uncomfortable with the implication.”

“Do you have to do whatever I want?” 

Washington paused. “To a certain extent.” 

“So you’re a slave.”

“Yes.” 

“Okay well what I want is for you to be free.” 

Washington laughed. It started out as a soft chuckle but then it became harder and more painful. 

“I’m not a slave to you, I’m a slave to the sword. You have the sword. People are going to come after you for it. I’m going to protect you. There’s nothing you can do to stop me from doing that.” 

“W–that–do you even WANT to protect me? Do you even really think I could actually be King or is that just–shitty–sword magic talking?”

“You took me in after everything that I’ve done… as a person… yes. I think I do want to protect you… and… I don’t think you could be King. Not as you are right now, but you have a massive amount of potential. We’ll unlock it… if you’re willing to do that.” 

“I don’t know if I am,” Tucker crossed his arms self-consciously. “Is there… you’re not a ghost are you? Like… there’s someone under that armor, right?” 

Washington finally turned to him looking away from the deep night.

“You honestly think I’m a ghost?” There was–a lot of judgement in his tone.

“Hey! I don’t know! Magic swords, guardians? You could just be a walking suit of armor!”

“I was locked away with time magic until the sword was activated, I’m not a ghost.” 

Washington pulled off his helmet.

And oh… oh shit… he’s hot. 


End file.
